The marriage contract
by Laura 001
Summary: Astoria and Draco are betrothed, but Astoria wants out and she is a Slytherin who will use any means to reach her goal. Since Draco is dating Pansy, who Astoria is upset with, it seems an ideal revenge... but things don't always go the way you plan. Please review!


**A.N. - Happy reading!**

* * *

 _ **Astoria**_

Astoria glared at Pansy as the girl primped and flounced around the dormitory. Envy swirling in her heart and fingernails pinching her palms harder and harder as the hours passed.

While she was only a third year, she should have been accompanying Draco as his date to the Yule Ball. But, instead, he was taking Pansy; the girl who shamelessly flirted with him in front of the entire school.

While she knew that her betrothal to Draco wasn't really in effect until they had both finished school, she hadn't really expected him to date anyone else while at school. She hadn't thought about it herself, and in truth, wasn't interested in dating at this time – something Draco had commented to her a few months ago in a rare moment of insight. Still, she wanted to go to the dance and should have been asked first. Salazar, there was a rumour that the horrid Weasley girl was going – to be outdone by that dirt poor blood-traitor was humiliating.

Astoria's gaze switched to her oblivious sister, who was helping Pansy apply lush red lipstick.

The sight caused Astoria's nose to crease.

 _How pauper-ish to use such a shade! Pansy should have more class to know better. It serves Draco right for not asking me… well, maybe not enough. I deserve better, even if I'm not interested in dating or him – he is my betrothed and— Hmm, what if he wasn't... Perhaps there is a way around it. He can keep Pansy and I can be free. Now_ _that_ _will definitely serve him right._

Astoria smothered the malicious grin trailing across her face at her older sister's questioning look.

'Alright there, sister dear?' Daphne asked with concern.

Pansy glanced her way through the mirror and smirked smugly. 'She's just upset that she is too young to attend the ball and nobody wanted to take her,' Pansy replied with maliciously sparkling eyes.

 _Bitch._

'Don't worry, Pansy, I'm not interested in such things. I would much rather improve my mind while at school. You should consider it sometime. You might find that partners appreciate a mind and not just a body.'

Pansy narrowed her eyes at the attack - it was well known in Slytherin that she only just scrapped through her classes with Acceptables.

'Well, you really should, since you definitely don't have the body I suppose you will need to make up for it with your mind,' Pansy spat back.

 _That's it. Draco will pay for making me sit through this._

'Fortunately, I am still growing and that aspect will improve. You're mind, however… what a pity,' Astoria replied with false pity.

Pansy opened her mouth to reply with, no doubt, a scathing comment, but Daphne saved her sister and demanded Pansy stay still so she could complete the make-up to perfection.

When the two stood to leave the room, Pansy shot Astoria a parting smug smile and called, 'Night, baby, don't forget to go do bed while I'm dancing with your betrothed.'

Astoria ground her teeth together. _How does she know we're betrothed!_ Her focus turned to her sister and she glared accusingly.

'Sorry, it came out when we were playing Truth or Dare; Veritaserum, you know,' Daphne replied apologetically.

'It wasn't your secret to tell. Who knows?'

Daphne looked shamefaced. 'Only those who were present. We used a secrecy spell.'

'Who,' Astoria demanded.

'Pansy, Milly, Tracy, Clara, Antigone, and me.'

Astoria hissed.

 _Now this is truly humiliating. No wonder Pansy was so unbearable! I know she thinks I have a crush on Draco, but this just confirms it._

'You owe me quite a lot for that slip, sister.'

Daphne dipped her head in acknowledgement and left the room.

 _I hate him. He might not have let it slip, but he damn well should have invited me and not Pansy! Giving Pansy an edge over me. I don't care how much the family would gain from a Malfoy alliance, I'm going to make him marry Pansy._

Astoria stood and stalked out of the room, gliding through the dormitory and down the dark, cold stone hallways towards the deserted library. It was, after all, the prefect time to research how to break her contract in private.

* * *

It was a full year later when Astoria's plans came into fruition. She watched from the tower through her omnioculars with anticipation as the owl flew down to Draco, who was sitting outside next to the ice covered lake in a thick woollen cloak. To Astoria's mind, it looked cold, wet and grey. Only a few students milling around outside: some in red and gold robes were having a snowball fight further from the lake; a few others were scattered, like Draco, around the edge; and a couple gliding around the ice on magical skates that scraped over the icy surface.

 _He is handsome, and I almost regret doing this. But I can't stand Pansy's smug flirtations any longer. Let them be together forever, then we will see how appealing the cow is to Draco._

Astoria's mind cast back to a few months ago when Draco had come by to 'talk' with her. He'd been prying, trying to gauge her feelings towards him. He'd taken her hand, but she had immediately withdraw, shrinking from his uncomfortable touch. Astoria had told him to leave her alone until after school. Draco had given her a strange look, said to let him know when she changed her mind, and then promptly started to date Pansy in an on-again off-again relationship.

 _Yes, it was a chaotic rollercoaster of a relationship with all the hallmarks of ruination. Perfect!_

The owl swooped onto Draco's knee and Astoria could see him take the envelope from its claw.

She smiled with satisfaction. The folded contract was now attached to Draco.

 _Step one, achieved._

Leaning over the window sill, Astoria grinned as she saw Pansy flouncing towards Draco.

 _Right on cue: clearly my forged note worked._

She watched with gleaming eyes as Pansy closed in on her, currently on, boyfriend.

A thunderous creak pulled her attention towards the lake as the squid's tentacles broke through the ice, creating splintering cracks that ricocheted from the epicentre across the entire lake.

A shriek sound sharply through the air, followed by a splash.

Someone had fallen in.

The nearby skaters shot towards the fallen body, but were soon forced to skitter backwards as the cracks surrounded them as well.

The snowball fighting Gryffindors started to run over, ever the heroes.

But it was Draco who caught her attention. She saw him flick his wand and wait, watching the gap were the person had fallen.

A moment later a broom appeared at his side.

 _Summoning charm. Clever. But, I suppose, he is always calm under pressure… well, if you take Potter out of the equation._

 _ **Draco**_

 _Finally, some peace,_ Draco thought as he sat on a rock by the frozen lake. He shifted slightly, stretching his legs out on the cushioning charm, grateful he had finally managed to execute the warming charm properly. The sounds of winter defiant birds and the shick of the ice skaters on the lake wafted lightly on the wind.

He watched the skaters dancing graceful over the ice, almost like a co-ordinated dance, and let his mind drift to the reason he was seeking peace outside the common room.

 _She's beginning to think our dating is more than just fun and starting to actually think I might love her, which is impossible, I have to marry Astoria after we finish school. Maybe I should just break up with her and try to convince Astoria to date me again; realistically it would be better in the long run. Damn, why does it have to be Astoria, of all the witches, she is so damn cold and such a rigorous rule-follower. Just wants to study the curriculum, at least Granger can look outside a textbook on a topic, the only thing Astoria can talk about is the school books, fashion, and the latest gossip. I'm going to die of boredom if I marry her… no, I can't blame her for my boredom, guess I'll have to get another job in addition to managing Malfoy Limited to keep me out of a comatose state, or find another hobby to Quidditch._

Draco grimaced. _I can't believe that was written into the blasted betrothal contract 'will never play Quidditch after marriage' of all the ridiculous things to include! Maybe—_

Creeaak!

Draco's head whipped towards the sudden noise and his eyes widened as he saw a girl's body stumble by the jutting broken ice sheet and fall forwards.

'Aaahhh!'

Splash.

Draco jumped to his feet as his mind froze with one thought.

 _She'll die._

He watched for a moment, waiting for the person to reappear. But they didn't. The surface of the lake started to still and turn into a glass window once more. His mind jolted, like a clog catching once more, and his thoughts whirled.

 _What do I do? Save them, obviously. How? The ice is too slippery to get there in time._

The image of Potter on a broom broke into his mind as he swoop away from a dragon.

 _Broom, of course. Accio my broom._

His wand vibrated lightly to prove the spell had caught its target.

The broom appeared, thrumming with life. He jumped on and soared over the gap.

The hole was starting to whiten, already freezing over.

He hissed a heating spell and melted the forming ice with a ferocious amount of power.

 _Accio student in the lake._

Flicking his wand sharply, it vibrated again.

Splosh.

The sodden body appeared from the water depths and shot towards him, colliding solidly against his body and pressing the freezing cold water into his robe.

 _Fuck that's cold!_

He steered towards the edge of the lake, wanting to get the body on the ground and to Madam Pomfrey.

 _Stupid anti-broom wards!_

Lowering to the ground, Drcao gently shook the girl. Her long blond locks dripping water from her limp head.

'Wake up,' he commanded in a hiss.

No response.

 _Shit, is she dead?_

He shook her more strongly this time. Still nothing. Reaching the ground, he lowered her carefully and began the process of resuscitating her. Soon he was closing his lips around hers and breathing into her lungs.

After a few moments, he was rewarded by a jolt. The girl convulsed like a ragged doll in the arms of a three-year-old. And again.

Soon she was dribbling water from her blue lips.

 _Blue lips, she'll get hypothermia, have to warm her up._

Draco picked up his wand and prepared to complete a drying and gentle warming charm, only to be knocked to the snow covered ground by a heavy object. A heavy punch hit his jaw.

 _Sod it. No good deed goes unpunished._

Draco rolled around and tried to get purchase on the slippery, cold ground as he attempted to pry the moron off him. He saw a flash of red.

 _Bloody Gryffindors, should have known!_

His foot finally hit the dirt through the layers of snow and he was able to shove the Gryffindor off himself. Glancing around, he saw about eight of the red-robed idiots, a few stepping closer and raising clenched fists. Draco sneered at them, daring them to attack him again.

A soft whimper broke the tension and Draco looked towards the noise. The girl was becoming conscious.

Taking the opportunity of no-one watching him, Draco swished his wand to dry her robes and start slowly warming her body temperature to a normal level. The now-dry girl smiled warmly at him.

'Thank you, Draco,' she said weakly.

Startled at his first name, Draco looked closer at the girl.

 _Lovegood?_

He just nodded his head, eyes half one her, half on the enraged lions. He stepped forward and offered her his hand. She stretched her hand towards his arm with soft eyes that hardened when a wand was pointed in Draco's face.

He scowled at the wand-holder and batted it away. Three wands replaced the wand and the Gryffindors started to threaten him.

'My, what brave lions you have all become to attack someone helping a frozen student eight to one. Do you also sleep with the night light on to protect you from Nearly-headless Nick?'

'You're the coward, Malfoy.'

'Clearly,' Draco returned sarcastically as he sneered at the group, picking a piece of lint from his robes in a move to get his hand serrupticiously closer to his wand.

His movement was halted be an arm enclosing on his bicep and swinging him away from the attacking group.

 _What the—‽_

He saw Pansy's pout looking up at him, her eyes twinkling with enraged fire.

 _Blasted Hades, Pansy! How dare you force my back to those jinx-happy idiots!_

'What?' he snapped, trying to step backwards to re-angle to see the Gryffindors once more.

Pansy grabbed his other shoulder tightly, allowing her nails to dig in.

'What was that!' she shrieked.

Draco leaned back as spittle hit his face. _Gross._

'What was what?' he replied with a glare, although he relaxed slightly when he saw the group departing with Lovegood.

'You were kissing another girl!'

Draco scoffed.

Pansy raised her hand and swung it at his face.

He quickly raised his hand and caught her wrist, tossing it backwards. 'Don't you dare try and attack me,' he ordered harshly.

Pansy glared.

'Is that all you have to say?' she asked incredulously.

'I wasn't kissing another girl, I was resuscitating her.'

'Oh is that what you're calling it!' Pansy spat, hands tossing into the air.

'Yes, because that's what it is.'

'You shouldn't have done it!' she shouted, poking him in the chest with her sharpened nails.

'If I didn't, she would have died. You really think I should have just let her die!'

'She wouldn't have died, someone else could have done it,' she snapped.

'Not fast enough,' Draco replied coldly. _Why am I even prolonging this? Just need to end it._

'I hate you,' she replied bitterly.

Draco rolled his eyes. 'I doubt that, but by all means, if me saving someone's life upsets you so much, then we are done. We are over, Pansy.'

'I love you!'

'You hated me a moment ago,' he pointed out coolly.

'It's a thin line!' she reasoned passionately.

'It really isn't. Look, Pansy, if you love me, then all the more reason to end this now.'

'What! Why?'

'We are both betrothed to other people, it was fine while we were having fun, but if you're developing feelings for me, then this needs to end.'

'No!' Pansy shrieked, stomping her foot in the deep snow.

'Yes, it's over, Pansy.'

Draco turned to leave.

'Don't you dare,' she hissed vengefully.

'Pansy, it really is for the best.'

'Nothing for the best hurts this much,' she whimpered, crocodile tears seeping from her eyes and smearing her make-up.

'Goodbye, Pansy,' he answered, then turned on his heel and stalked inside.

 _ **Astoria**_

He jumped on the broom and Astoria watched him swoop towards the open water. The tentacles had disappeared and he flicked his wand again. A body shot from the water and into his arms. He shook the body, but it didn't move. He dove his broom in a sharp swoop to the ground and lay the figure on the ground.

 _A girl, by the robes._

Astoria watched him roll the girl over and clear her airway, before checking her pulse and breathing. He turned her over and pressed his lips to the girl's, filling her lungs with air. The Gryffindors neared, shouting, while Draco continued to try and resuscitate the girl. Abruptly the girl coughed, water spluttering from her mouth. Draco drew his wand and was promptly tackled by a red-robed body.

 _Idiots_ , Astoria thought with an eye roll.

She saw a scuffle break out, and Draco eventually shove the Gryffindor off himself. A few others approached, arms raised threateningly.

A sound must have been made from the drenched girl and broke the tension, all turning to face her. Draco raised his wand again and shot a spell at her. The dripping locks and robes instantly dried.

He cast another charm and she smiled gratefully at him. Her lips moved, but Astoria couldn't read what she said.

 _Huh, Luna Lovegood was the drowned owl. Well, now that's over, where is Pansy, she needs to kiss Draco for the contract._

Astoria moved the glasses to scan the surrounding area. She found Pansy, riveted to one spot, jaw open and eyes wide. The girls face was rapidly turning from pale to red as a scowl took over her face and she stomped jerkily through the snow to the gathered group.

Turning back to the gathered group, she saw Draco lean down to help the girl up, only to have a Gryffindor wand shoved in his face. She could see Draco's sneer and saw as he spat some clearly offensive remark at the threat.

At that moment, Pansy reach the group, grabbed Draco and swung him around to face her. The group of Gryffindors took their advantage and grabbed Luna from the snow and escorted her hurriedly indoors.

 _Twenty points says they get rewarded for saving the Ravenclaw and Slytherin doesn't._

She focused her glasses on Draco and Pansy once more, watching Pansy shove him backwards and point an accusing finger at his chest repeatedly.

 _Hmm, guess she saw Draco's kiss of lif— damn it! He kissed Luna! Hang on, does resuscitation count? Ha, well that would be funny if he is now betrothed to Lovegood. It will certainly boost her status._

A guilty niggle formed in her stomach and she pursed her lips.

 _It's not my fault he kissed the wrong girl and roped her into this._

 _Isn't it?_ another part of her mind that was usually brilliantly supressed questioned.

 _No, Draco shouldn't go kissing anyone but me!_

 _Even after you dismissed his attentions? Not even to save a life?_

 _Shut up! This is all Draco's fault._

 _Of course. He is the one who turned you away. He is the one who made a new contract without your knowledge. He is the one who has a say in his life,_ the voice replied sarcastically.

SHUT UP!

Her mouth tasted sour and her lips grimaced.

'Astoria? What are you doing up here?' Daphne asked from behind her.

Astoria turned to her sister, guilt still coursing through her.

'Oh Stori, what have you done now?' Daphne asked with concern, knowing her sister could act rather foolishly without thinking.

Astoria wiped the expression of guilt from her face. 'Just resolving some business.'

Daphne gave her a measuring look and then swiped the omnioculars from her sister's hands. She looked out the window and found only two people on the grounds. She raised the glasses and zoomed in, seeing Draco and Pansy clearly having a fiery argument.

'What are they arguing about?'

'That is not my doing. She saw Draco kiss another girl. Nasty habit he has of kissing people he shouldn't.'

Daphne scoffed. 'Draco doesn't cheat. You told him to sod off in no uncertain terms when he asked you out. In fact, I think your exact words were "I have no interest in boys, let alone ferrets, now go away and be with whomever you please as the contract doesn't need to be fulfilled until after I finish my final year at Hogwarts". So why would he kiss someone else when he was dating Pansy?'

'Very well, he was resuscitating some girl who fell through the ice. Pansy saw.'

'Okay, but that doesn't answer why are you up here with these?' Daphne replied, shaking the glasses in her hand.

'I have found a way out of the betrothal.'

Daphne gasped, eyes wide.

'And I was making sure it worked.'

'You broke your betrothal with Draco!'

'Don't be so dramatic.'

'How,' Daphne demanded.

'He has an overriding contract. It took a year, but I managed to create one that would be triggered by his touch and sealed by his kiss to a girl. He and err Lovegood are now engaged… probably.'

Daphne shook her head silently.

'Do you have any idea what you have done,' she whispered in horror.

'Nothing of concern, now I'm free and no longer humiliated that he is dating someone else while betrothed to me.'

'You told him you weren't interested and to date someone else,' Daphne replied, appalled.

'Well obviously I was lying, which he should have known.'

'How is he supposed to know that? You avoid him like he has Dragon Pox.'

'Please, it isn't an issue, he is still engaged.'

'Engaged to someone else! Without his or his parents' knowledge!' Daphne replied with hands entwined in her hair.

'Calm down, it'll be fine.'

Daphne shrieked through her clenched teeth.

'What is wrong with you?' Astoria exclaimed.

'You just don't get it! How could you be so stupid?' Daphne shrieked in alarm.

'I think I was actually very smart.'

Daphne grabbed her sister by the shoulders and forced her to look into her eyes as she tried to explain. 'Draco and his family will be humiliated!'

'Good.'

'Lucius Malfoy will ruin our family!'

Astoria laughed shrilly. 'Like he could.'

'He owns the companies that father relies upon.'

Astoria's carefree look wavered slightly.

'And what about me. This could cause the Nott's to end my engagement to Theo.'

Astoria's eyes started to dart around the sparse room.

'And what about Lovegood! Didn't you think about her for one moment?'

'To be fair, Draco should have kissed Pansy.'

'Stupid, reckless, thoughtless brat. That's what you are. I'll be writing to mother and father, they need to be made aware of what you have done to start minimising the damage. You will, no doubt, be sworn to secrecy about your little trick and have to publically take the blame for not being eligible to marry. Heaven knows what will happen – you know Lovegood's father owns a newspaper don't you?'

'But it's not my faul—'

'Yes, it is. And you will feel the weight of your actions. If you wanted out you should have talked to father. Instead, you went off on your own and forced the Malfoy's into a marriage with the Lovegoods – thank Salazar that Luna is a pureblood!'

Astoria blanched before raising her chin. 'Father would never have listened—'

'We'll never know now,' Daphne snapped.

'Does Draco know?'

Astoria shook her head. 'Not until he reads the contract in his pocket.'

'Let's hope he forgets about it,' Daphne answered, glancing down at the still-bickering couple.

Astoria watched Draco spin away and march towards the castle: Pansy falling on her knees in the snow.

'I think they're off again,' Astoria commented.

'You think,' Daphne sneered. 'I'm going to write that letter. I suggest you check his fiancé is in perfect shape.'

Astoria grimaced, but followed her sister out of the tower and headed towards the infirmary.

When she arrived, she saw a gaggle of Gryffindors leaving the ward, gloating loudly about some points that they had won.

 _Figures they would take the credit._

She waited until they were out of sight and moved into the ward, wrinkling her nose at the smell of disinfectant. Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen, but there was only one occupied bed. Walking over quietly, Astoria peered around the curtain and saw a slightly blue-tinged Luna lying in the stark white bed. Luna looked at her and blinked her wide, innocent eyes - they narrowed a moment later.

'Can I help you?' Luna asked politely, although the intelligence which sparked in her eyes cautioned Astoria.

'I saw you fall in the lake and wanted to check on you,' Astoria replied.

'That is very nice of you. But I suppose you also wanted to warn me off your betrothed,' Luna replied serenely.

'My betrothed?' Astoria replied, surprised Luna knew.

'Draco Malfoy.'

'How do you know that?'

'All betrothals are magically listed in the Marriage Contacts book.'

'There is a book listing them?' Astoria asked with alarm.

 _Oh no, what if someone sees that Draco and Lovegood are now linked‽_

'Oh yes, it was created by the granddaughter of Rowena Ravenclaw after a dispute arose between a couple who fell in love and the betrothed partner.'

'Hmm.'

'Was there anything else?'

A distinct sound of well-made leather shoes on the stone floor outside the ward caught her attention.

 _Draco? Possibly. Time to retreat._

'That's all. Feel better soon,' Astoria said with a false cheery wave and darted around the curtain. She saw the door handle turn and dove under a nearby bed to hide.

The person entered and she watched the feet walk closer to Luna's bed.

'Hello, Draco,' Luna said.

Astoria could almost hear him raise his eyebrow.

'I think we can forgo with the formalities after you saved my life. Unless you prefer me to call you Malfoy?' Luna continued.

'Give the circumstances, Draco is fine, Lovegood.'

'Luna.'

'Luna… How are you?' his voice holding a note of tenderness that she hadn't heard from him, apart from the time he approached her a while ago to 'talk'.

'I'll be here for a few days, the lake is very cold despite your warming charms. Although, I daresay the Gryffindors could have held off their argument until after you charmed me dry,' she replied blithely.

'Mm.'

'They took credit for my rescue, by the way. Not very polite of them, but I daresay there are Nargles infestations in the Gryffindor common room.'

She heard Draco's deep chuckle and almost moaned.

 _How I wish he would laugh at my jokes like that._ _Is Luna even joking?_

'Probably very true.'

'I did try to correct Madam Pomfrey's assumption, but she decided I was delirious.'

'It doesn't matter, can't have people thinking I'm some Gryffindor anyway,' he replied calmly.

'Well it isn't very fair, and was very wrong of them. Perhaps I should tell Professor Snape when he comes to restock the potions,' Luna mused with wide innocent eyes that stared at Draco.

'Perhaps,' he agreed, amused by the sight of Snape and McGonagall duelling for their houses' honour.

'Thank you for rescuing me.'

'I am a prefect; if I didn't, I would probably lose my badge.'

'Of course,' Luna replied in a tone that showed she clearly did not believe his reply. 'Thank you, nonetheless. What were you doing out there?'

'Enjoying the stillness.'

'It is beautiful at this time of year. The ice glittering and hiding the secrets below, the sky still and fresh, and the grounds; such soft mounds of pristine cold,' she breathed, as if mesmerised by the image in her mind.

Draco smiled genuinely at the girl lying in bed under four blankets, enchanted.

'An interesting image,' he replied softly.

'I think so: what do you think, Astoria?' Luna asked.

Astoria gasped. _How did she know I'm still here?_

She heard the clip of Draco's footsteps come closer and saw them appear next to her bed. A moment later, his head was down and watching her, frown on his lips.

'Astoria, what are you doing hiding under the bed?'

'I drop my earing and was looking for it,' she replied, pretending to search.

'You don't wear earrings,' he replied coolly.

Astoria blushed at the truth. 'How would you know?'

'You're my betrothed, of course I know,' he murmured quietly.

Astoria paled.

'Now get out of there, you'll be covered in dust and Salazar knows what diseases,' he continued.

His eyebrows drew together, but his held out a hand and, once she took it, pulled her from under the bed and to standing.

She dusted herself off primly, avoiding his gaze.

'So why were you here?' he asked again.

'To warn me off, I believe,' Luna supplied.

'Warn you off—Astoria, what is she talking about?'

Astoria looked guilty.

'And why did you send me a letter earlier?' Draco asked, recalling the note from the owl he had yet to open.

Astoria shrugged nonchalantly.

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled out the parchment from his pocket.

'No!' Astoria cried, launching towards it and colliding with her ex-betrothed.

Draco gave her a perplexed look, but ignored her entreaty and flicked open the wax seal. Glancing at the words, he froze, his face blanking.

'Astoria, care to explain why I'm holding a contract saying that I'm engaged to Luna?'

Luna's gasp was only just audible over Astoria's gulp. The Slytherin girl's eyes darted towards the door.

'Astoria?' Draco repeated.

'I—I—'

'You what?'

'I was angry that you took Pansy to the Yule Ball and so found a way out of our betrothal.'

Draco glowered at her.

'I thought you would kiss Pansy and thus become engaged to her,' Astoria rushed to explain.

She saw Draco's jaw clench and a spike of fear shot through her.

'It was stupid, I'm sorry!'

He hissed at her and turned to face Luna who was now the colour of the crisp hospital sheets. Stepping forward he clasped her hand and squeezed it gently.

'I'm sorry about you being dragged into Astoria's jealousy, I'll contact my father and see what can be done to free you from this.'

'May I see the contract?' Luna asked.

Draco hesitated for a moment, knowing the words will extinguish most of her hope that there was a loophole in the contract – unfortunately for the two of them, it was a solid magical contract that was unlikely to be broken by anyone. But he relented, it was, after all, her business as well.

'Of course,' he answered, handing it over, ignoring Astoria's shuffling behind him.

'Ah, Draco—'

'Be quite Astoria, I'm not interested.'

'But—'

'What?' he hissed, spinning on his heel to face her.

'Don't take this out on my family,' she replied meekly, head down.

He sneered at her. 'Why shouldn't I?'

She glanced up and, catching his expression, lowered her head once more. 'I acted alone.'

'So?'

'So it wouldn't be fair on them.'

'And this is fair on me and Luna? You wanted nothing to do with me when we were betrothed, if you really wanted out it could have been arranged without engaging me to someone else without my or her knowledge. Leave, Astoria.'

A pained look spread over Astoria's face and she sniffed. Looking up to see if she had successfully garnered any sympathy, she was meet with Draco's back and Luna's unwavering eyes. Deciding she was out of luck, she slipped from the room and left the two in privacy.

Once outside the ward, she was grabbed by her sister. 'How is Luna?'

'Judgemental,' Astoria snapped.

'Argh! I'm serious, we have to plan for handling Draco.'

'He knows, he read the contract. He and Luna are in there now.'

Daphne paled as her lips pressed together. 'How did he seem?'

'A prick,' Astoria groused. 'Didn't care I was hurt by his ignoring me.'

Daphne rolled her eyes. 'Gee, I wonder why. Never mind, we should go and lay low. Stay out of Draco's way until we hear from our parents.'

Astoria huffed, but nodded. Her sister pointed her arm down the corridor, and with a withering look, Astoria followed the command and left the area. She heard Daphne's light heels tapping along behind her, still at a distance, as if the physical distance would limit the Malfoys' retribution.

* * *

 _ **Lucius**_

Lucius was sitting in his study as he sipped a fine elf tea, contemplating which merger the company should make next. The Greengrass one was the obvious choice, his family would be united with them one day, but the one with the Lithleaves would bring in a great profit and held less risks.

 _Greengrass or Lithleaves, perhaps I should just ask Cissa; she has a good nose for these decisions. If only Pureblood society was more open and they didn't see her as a ditzy society wife; then again, if they didn't, she wouldn't garner nearly as much useful information during gatherings._

Sighing, Lucius was about to call for the house elf to locate his wife, when a knock interrupted him.

 _She always has impeccable timing._

'Come in, Cissa,' he called.

The door opened, but it wasn't his wife. Instead, a house elf stood outside.

'Begg'n your pard'n, Master. Mistress has guests, she wishes you to join them immediately.'

Lucius grimaced. _Guests, of all the miserable interruptions it would be uninvited guests._

'Very well, let her know that I will be a few minutes.'

When Lucius entered the main guest sitting room, his eyebrows rose at the mussed state of Mrs Greengrass and the sweat on Mr Greengrass' brow.

'Good afternoon,' he said charismatically, 'what brings you here today?'

'Apparently there is a problem with Astoria,' Narcissa answered in a cool tone that showed she was unimpressed with the guests.

'Indeed, and what is wrong with the young lady? Not ill, I hope?'

'No, erm, not ill, exactly,' Mr Greengrass coughed awkwardly.

Lucius took a seat by his wife's side and looked at the couple more closely. Mrs Greengrass was wearing her best heirloom jewellery, obviously trying to show her heritage and power, but the effect was off-put by her disarrayed hair – most likely thanks to the heirloom hairpiece hastily added to the outfit. Mr Greengrass had blots of sweat seeping subtly through his robes and was twisting his signet ring.

'What do you mean by "exactly"?' Lucius probed, pouncing on the wording that shone like a lighthouse beacon.

'Stupid, foolish ingrate of a girl,' Mrs Greengrass muttered under her breath.

Narcissa rose an eyebrow at the derisive language towards their future daughter-in-law and a stifling silence permeated the room like the stench of Mr Greengrass' sweat.

'Astoria seems to have taken leave of her senses and ended the betrothal between herself and Draco,' Mr Greengrass finally announced in a rush, cringing when he finished.

'Forgive me for my confusion, but Astoria does not have the power to end the betrothal contract, only we do,' Narcissa twittered.

'Except where an engagement takes precedence,' Mr Greengrass added.

'She has become engaged?' Lucius asked with surprise. _The girl is only fourteen!_

'No,' Mr Greengrass replied.

'What exactly do you mean by "no"? Either she is engaged to someone else or is still betrothed to Draco,' Lucius asked frostily, patience with the timid fools wearing thin.

'Draco is engaged,' Mrs Greengrass blurted out.

Narcissa stiffened as Lucius' eyes widened.

 _Not possible, Draco would never break the contract without talking with us first; such actions must be handled delicately and Draco appreciates that._

The Malfoys watched their guests quietly, waiting for further explanation.

'It, erm, it seems that Astoria was, ah, upset with Draco for, erm, dating Pansy. She got her hands on an, ah, an un-unbreakable engagement contract to supersede her own. All Draco had to do was touch the parchment and then kiss a girl and they would become engaged – the, um, betrothal contract would become null and void.'

'Draco and Pansy are engaged?' Narcissa clarified, voice icier than ever. The Parkinsons were a suitable family for friendship, but she was never particularly fond of Pansy. To have her as a daughter-in-law would be like having a thorny Devil's Snare in the house.

'No.'

Lucius sighed, sick of the couple and their vague manners, a glance at his wife showed she was close to cutting them down directly with her acidic tongue.

 _Not surprising really, she did have extra time with them._

'Tell me what you mean,' Lucius demanded.

'He touched the parchment, not knowing what it was as it was sent as a letter via owl, then saved someone who had fallen in the lake. He resuscitated them – that was considered a kiss.'

Narcissa's lips were now a quill-thin line and her fingertips were white. Lucius wanted to take her hand, but it was too obvious a tell.

'And who, exactly, is my son now engaged to in this unbreakable contract?' his voice barely more than a whisper that sent shivers down the guests' spines

The Greengrasses gulped.

 _I suppose it is too much to hope it is a Pureblood girl with a brain and magical power…_

'L-lun-na Loveg-good-d.'

Lucius blanked his face and blinked at the couple.

 _Lovegood. Pureblood, family of seers and unspeakables, crazy (but not with the violence of the Blacks version of crazy) – maybe the crazy genes will counter each other – she is pretty – if I remember correctly – and quite innocent. Was she a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff? Definitely wasn't a Gryffindor, so that is always a bonus._

'So you are saying that your daughter threw a temper tantrum, after telling Draco to date someone else, and decided that instead of talking with either of you, chose to break a betrothal with my son and engage him, in an unbreakable contract and without anyone else's knowledge, to another person.'

Another bead of sweat trailed from Mr Greengrass' forehead down his nose, dripping onto his robes.

'Yes.'

'And how do you plan to proceed?'

'Err?'

'Let me make this a little more simple for you; Draco and Astoria's betrothal was listed publically. Since Astoria broke the contract, she can take the public backlash. Make her unfit to be a bride and say for those reasons you must regretfully end the contract.'

Mrs Greengrass hissed, 'She is not unfit.'

'Or we can simply destroy you socially and financially,' Lucius added, brushing some non-existent lint from his robe and taking his wife's hand.

'She's only fourteen! Don't you think that's a bit harsh?' Mr Greengrass countered.

'My son acted properly and is only fifteen, so no,' Lucius replied in an unconcerned tone.

The four continued to talk through the situation and when the Greengrass couple left, Lucius wished him a sarcastic good luck for his meeting with Mr Lovegood. The Greengrass couple paled at the thought, having obviously forgotten they would have to meet with the unstable and surely upset father of Luna.

* * *

 _ **Astoria**_

It was only a few hours later that Astoria saw her mother's owl swoop into the common room. She took the note and collected her watching sister, pulling her up the stairs to her shared dormitory.

Daphne stalked in after her and sat primly on the edge of her friend's bed. Waiting for her younger sister to open the envelope.

Astoria's hand shook slightly as she tugged the wax seal from the parchment. Glancing at the note, she winced.

'Well, read it aloud, I'm not an occlumen,' Daphne sniped impatiently at her younger sister.

Astoria shot Daphne a bitter look of narrowed eyes, but obliged. 'To my stupid, ungrateful daughter. Do you not realise the effort that went into securing this betrothal for you? Stupid, foolish ingrate! Unification of the family to the Malfoy's would have soared our family to new heights, and you would have never wanted for anything ever again. Well, you have made your bed anew and now it is yours to keep. We have spoken to Mr and Mrs Malfoy, they have agreed that if you leave school under the suspicion of Dragon Pox, and we announce that it has caused you sterility, they will not attack the family. You will be sent away to Aunt Mildred's while 'sick', there is no other choice. If you are allowed to stay, the Malfoys will seek retribution against us all. You are lucky this Miss Lovegood is pureblood and from a magically powerful, if crazy, family – else the Malfoys would have been out for your blood. Mr Lovegood is furious and we were hard pressed to stop him from racing to Hogwarts and calling you out into a duel, fortunately we were able. Of course, to pacify him, we have to punish you. You're inheritance has been transferred to Miss Lovegood. Be thankful he is a forgiving man. But we have promised that, should Miss Lovegood request anything from you, you will give it. Consider yourself very lucky, daughter. I am severely displeased. Pretend to be getting sick with Dragon Pox tomorrow. We will fetch you in the evening. Daphne - burn this letter, it is not like we can trust your sister anymore. Disappointedly, L. Greengrass.'

'My inheritance!'

Daphne scoffed. 'You're lucky you aren't being permanently banished – I suppose the Malfoys want no suggestion of anything but your inability to be Draco's betrothed to come forward.'

'But all my money!'

'You just changed the girl's entire life, suck it up, Princess.'

'But—'

'For Salazar's Sake! Quit it. You get into bed and stay there. Pull the curtains around you. I'm going to the library to research the symptoms of Dragon Pox.'

'I'll never be able to have children,' Astoria gasped.

'No, you won't, not unless someone invents a cure – I guess you have your future career path.'

'Daphne, how can you be so cruel‽ I'm your sister!'

'A sister who gave no thought to me or anyone else before taking life changing actions. You are a selfish little girl, now get in bed.'

Daphne snatched the letter from her sister's hand and lit it afire, the heat scorching her hands, but she held on until all the words were ash.

Daphne swept from the room as Astoria sobbed in her bed.

 _ **Draco**_

Draco sat in the potions classroom, preparing ingredients with a numb mind; his Godfather Severus having refused in the name of Salazar to let his distracted mind near a cauldron. He had been in the room for two hours, and his mind had yet to settle for the cyclone that was raging in this thoughts. He couldn't concentrate on a single point, couldn't solve it, before it was tossed aside and replaced with another consideration.

When he woke up this morning, he was betrothed to a girl who was disinclined to get to know him in any way and dating a girl who only wished for fun. His biggest concern was prying the book he needed for his Transfiguration essay from Granger's fingers and finding a private place to kiss Pansy. Now he had dumped his girlfriend, his betrothed had humiliated him and managed to engage him to a girl he had barely even noticed in the past.

 _Luna. She is quite pretty. Ravenclaw too, so obviously smart under all that random talk of weird creatures. At least she isn't after my family money or status. And she definitely isn't a boring conversationalist. But engaged... I'll have to end the Slytherins teasing her – can't allow them to do that to my fiancé; I'll wait until Astoria is dealt with, then I will manipulate them all into compliance._

 _Mother is going to have a fit when she sees what Luna wears! That should at least be entertaining to watch those battles… although I'm not entirely sure that Mother will win - Luna is confident in herself._

 _Pansy will be insufferable towards her, best head her off early and send her after someone new – no getting out of this new contract. Perhaps Zabini, he likes casual fun and has money – yes, that should cheer her up; I'm sure she doesn't really love me._

 _Oh hell, what is Luna's father going to do when he finds out? Luna said she was never betrothed – hopefully he won't eviscerate me like I'm doing to this frog. Eviscerate – damn, I'm supposed to only be de-legging these; Uncle Sev is going to flip. Hehe, Severus doing flips down the dark, stone corridor would be funny…_

Bang.

Draco jumped at the sound and sliced his finger. Hissing, he pulled his hand away from the potion ingredients.

'Clumsy,' Severus chided. 'But from the looks of these frogs, it serves you right.'

Draco scowled at him balefully as he tried to stem the blood flow.

Severus flicked his wand and healed the injury, then passed a letter. 'From your parents.'

Draco took the heavy parchment silently and opened it, Severus moving away to check on his brewing medicinal potions.

 _Dear Draco_

 _I hope this letter finds you well after your heroics, I do hope the Headmaster has properly rewards your efforts. Your father and I are well, although were very surprised after a discussion with Mr and Mrs Greengrass – perhaps it is a blessing that Astoria has acted now, it seems that she would be quite a terrible addition to the family._

 _We have had the family lawyers look into the contract that Astoria used, while considered a Dark Magic contract and completely banned, it is still magically binding and unbreakable; you and Miss Lovegood will need to marry before your twenty-first birthdays, the binding of the fidelity charm is already activated. Treat your fiancé as the gentleman I raised you to be and cherish her from this moment forward._

 _The Greengrasses will be keeping silent about Astoria's actions. Astoria will leave school tomorrow after coming down with Dragon Pox. As you are aware, Dragon Pox can cause sterility – it will be stated that this is the case with Astoria and, hence, Mr Greengrass will publically withdraw from the betrothal contract for this reason. After this has been announced, the contract between yourself and Luna will be added into the public documents; we suggest you start to date Luna publically when this occurs._

 _We have spoken with Mr Lovegood, who is understandably disconcerted with the turn of events. Fortunately, you had the presence of mind to save his daughter's life and, as such, helped to smooth the way. The Greengrasses have given him Astoria's inheritance to stop him seeking a duel with the girl. In addition, he elicited the promise that Astoria would do anything Luna requests of her._

 _We look forward to seeing you home during the holidays._

 _Your loving mother._

'Congratulations,' Severus uttered quietly from across the room, his eyes staring through his shiny hair at his godson.

'Really?'

'Yes. The Lovegoods are a decent family and Luna is an exceptionally bright student. I think, once you have known her for longer, you will enjoy her way of looking at life. She is positive, strong, and free-spirited; you need someone who is. And she is a sweet, kind young lady – Astoria would have nagged you into an early grave.'

'Great-grandfather lived until he was one hundred and eight-seven and he didn't love his wife.'

'Part-vampires don't count: in fact, that is a remarkably short time for a half-vampire.'

Draco rolled his eyes.

'Merlin knows what would have happened if you had kissed someone else.'

Draco shuddered as the image of Millicent's lips closed in on his.

 _Nothing worse than that._

Another image came unbidden into his thoughts.

Granger with her bush-nest wiry hair, ramrod straight back, and gooey eyes directed at Weasley. His stomach roiled uncomfortably and he clenched his teeth against rising bile.

 _Yes, it could be much worse._

'Now, have you finished butchering my potion ingredients?'

Draco started and gazed around his worktable. Ingredients were haphazardly lying in juices and melding together. Frog guts were splattered on the hard wood and the bug juice seemed to be corroding the table.

 _I'm surprised Uncle Sev hasn't cursed me yet._

'I believe so,' he muttered.

Severus nodded and swished his wand, vanishing the ruined supplies.

'I suggest that you return to your common room and complete your homework, as you will, no doubt, be very busy after the news of Astoria's illness seeps out.'

Draco smirked, a glimmer of his satisfaction at her punishment sparkling in his eye, before he tilted his head in acceptance and bid his Godfather 'Goodnight'.

* * *

 _ **Daphne**_

The next day, Astoria remained in bed. Her dormitory mates beating a hasty retreat once they saw the pox marks starting to appear on her face, curtesy of Daphne's wandwork. It was lunch before Daphne arrived to check, her 'friends' hovering by the doorway, and pronounced that she would owl their parents immediately.

Her parents arrived right at dinner, feigning concern for their youngest. Daphne had watched Draco's face, but he remained blank as he watched Mr Greengrass declare the school unfit to care for his daughter as his wife helped Astoria, bundled in a blanket, from the school. Madam Pomfrey had bustled in, angry she hadn't been informed of the unwell child, but was promptly waved away by the Greengrasses as they ushered Astoria out the door; Daphne also accompanying them for now.

Daphne returned to school the next day with assurances that while she herself was in perfect health, her sister had contracted Dragon Pox and would not return until well – if she survived.

Daphne had caught Draco watching her impassively throughout her tale spinning.

 _ **Astoria**_

At home, Astoria tried to reason with her parents; imploring that they need not give away her whole inheritance; after all, the Lovegoods didn't know her financial worth. Her parents dismissed her arguments, stating firmly that the Malfoys did have that particular information and, since Draco was marrying Luna, there was no way around it. Astoria screamed, cried, and threatened, but all to no avail; her parents were unmoved by her plight.

It wasn't until the Malfoys appeared that evening that she decided she had gotten of lightly. Apparently, Lucius did not appreciate being outwitted by a child or having his son engaged to a Lovegood; since there was no way out of it, he contented himself with making Astoria as uncomfortable as possible through suggested threats if anyone discovered exactly what had happened. Narcissa had just glared at her coldly with a thin veil of disgust, it seemed that jilting her son had not won her any points; if she had previously still entertained any ideas of obtaining a powerful position among the society ladies, Narcissa quickly and surely snuffed the thought from her mind.

* * *

 _ **Draco**_

For a week, Draco avoided his common room so that he and Luna could meet in quiet areas, not drawing attention to themselves, to trying learn about the other and find a middle ground for the development of their 'relationship'. But he had to return to the common room eventually, and on this occasion, he was wishing that he hadn't.

'So, Draco, I hear that Astoria is sterile,' Pansy crooned in his ear.

Draco rolled his eyes at his ex.

'And that you are no longer in a betrothal contract with her…' she whispered in his ear, her breath tickling his skin.

'Quite,' he replied shortly.

'Blaise asked me out yesterday. I did say yes, but I would be happy to reconsider if you think I should.' Pansy batted her eyelashes at him.

 _Considering the trouble I went to setting you up with him, that is unlikely._

'No, you should go have fun with Blaise.'

Pansy frowned and leaned backwards in confusion.

'What?'

'That is hardly a complete question, Pansy, you could mean any number of things with that one word,' he drawled.

A look of irritation flashed across her face, but was wiped away as she leaned in once more. She took a breath to whisper once more, but Draco interrupted. 'Enough, Pansy, we are over, permanently.'

'But why are we over permanently? Astoria isn't an issue anymore.'

'I'm not dating, or fooling around with, anyone in a betrothal contract anymore.'

'Well, I could ask for an out if you're interested.'

'Pansy, if you want to date who you are betrothed to, send a message to Flint, otherwise, go have some fun with Zabini.'

Pansy pouted and stretched her hand out to run her fingers up his arm.

Draco swatted her hand away and stood, he shook his head at her and left the common room. Deciding that it was time to ask Luna out, he made his way towards the library, hoping she was there and not wandering around the corridors looking for imaginary creatures.

He sighed with relief when he found her, she was sitting on the corner of a desk in the library, books piled around her on an array of topics. As he strode closer, he saw the complete table and realised she wasn't alone.

 _Damn, Gryffindors again!_

Potter, Weasel and Granger, sat on one side, Longbottom and Luna, the former sending mooncalf eyes at his fiancé, on the other side.

He pursed his lips.

 _Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter; they will find out eventually._

As he approached, the Gryffindors glared at him, he returned the look, but continued to approach.

'Luna,' he said in a confident tone.

'Hello Draco,' she replied with a warm smile, before turning back to her work.

 _She definitely had nonchalant perfected._

'Sod off, Ferret,' Weasel ordered.

Draco turned to face the Gryffindor who was looking a little red. 'No.'

'I've told you already, Malfoy, you can have the book when I'm finished with it,' Granger added.

'I'm not here about that book, I bought another copy in the end – you have had it for a week and the assignment is due in on Monday.'

'Then why are you here?' Potter demanded.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to face Luna. He caught Longbottom's face as he turned, the protective warning was clear. Draco smirked at him.

'Luna.'

'Yes?' she replied, head still down and focusing on her upside-down book.

'Will you allow me to take you on a date to Hogsmeade tomorrow?'

A strangled squawk erupted from Longbottom's throat.

'Yes, that would be lovely, Draco.'

'Luna,' Granger hissed.

'Yes, Hermione?'

'I think Neville was going to ask you,' she continued louder than she clearly intended.

Draco's gaze switched to Longbottom, he was flushed bright red. Draco's smirk grew malicious and he winked at the bubbling Gryffindor.

'Well he didn't, and Draco did, so I will be going to Hogsmeade with Draco.'

'But you can't, his a Slytherin,' Weasel countered.

'I most certainly can,' Luna replied assuredly.

'No you can't,' he replied.

Draco rolled his eyes. _Note to self – must stop that habit._ 'Clearly she is perfectly capable of going to Hogsmeade with me, so she can. If Longbottom wanted to ask her, he should have done so earlier. Luna has accepted and so, Luna, shall I meet you in the Entrance Hall at ten am?'

'That sounds lovely, Draco. I will see you then, so long as my shoes do not go wandering again.'

Draco nodded. _Second note to self - make everyone stop picking on Luna._ 'See you then, beautiful.'

'Take care to avoid the Purple-popping jackcanaries,' she called as he left. He tossed her an amused smile and walked away to another corner of the library.

 _May as well finish that potion's assignment research – with any luck Granger hasn't taken out all the books yet._

 _ **Luna**_

'Luna, are you out of your mind!' Hermione gasped.

 _Such a stupid question. Only ever one answer to such a question that isn't a joke._

'Some people seem to think so, but really, it would be hard to be in my mind – I just wouldn't fit,' she answered blithely.

Ron snorted and Neville immediately glared at the redhead.

'What I mean, Luna, is why on earth would you accept a date with Malfoy,' Hermione continued.

'Because I wanted to.'

'Why?'

 _Let me put it in a way you will understand then._

'Why do you want to accept a date with Ron?' Luna countered.

Hermione spluttered. 'I don't!'

 _Such an awful liar, and really, what is the point in lying on such a topic; it only hurts you both._

Ron's ear tips turned a deep ruby red.

 _See._

Luna sighed. 'It is my life and I can date who I chose to date. I wanted Draco to ask me and would have asked him tomorrow morning if he had yet to ask me.'

'You were expecting him to ask you out?' Harry gaped.

'Quite right, Harry.'

'Do you spend time with Draco?' Hermine asked, forehead creasing into lines.

'Yes, and we have an excellent time.'

'Luna, Malfoy's family is evil,' Harry broke back in.

 _That is far too judgemental, Harry!_

'Just because someone is placed in Slytherin house when they are eleven years old, does not make them evil, Harry. You should know, it was almost your house.'

Harry's jaw dropped. 'How did you know that, Luna‽'

Neville gasped as his eyes widened to an impossibly level when they focused on Harry.

 _You would never believe me…_

Luna smiled innocently. 'The Fickle-flying blue faires told me.'

Harry's lips twisted until it looked like he had swallowed too many sour nuggets.

'Who told you about Harry almost being a Slytherin?' Hermione asked, taking over the interrogation.

'It is of no matter,' Luna replied with shrug. 'Now I really should commit this assignment to memory, it will probably disappear tonight and I wish to know what to rewrite.' With that, Luna tilted her head back to her work and ignored the gaping, red Gryffindors for the next few hours.

* * *

 _ **Draco**_

Draco sauntered into the Entrance Hall just before ten am. His gaze slide around the gathered students, looking for Luna's eccentric style to pop into notice. Everyone blended in – no Luna.

His gaze caught Daphne's and she narrowed her eyes. He had overheard that she was visiting Astoria today with her parents, apparently she was 'recovering despite the permanent issue'. Theo stood by Daphne's side, his hands rubbing her arms soothingly. He didn't know the truth, wouldn't know until the two were wed after seventh year.

He heard a tinkling sound and turned towards it.

Luna was skipping down the stairs. Her long skirt jingled with bells on the ends and was adorned with lace of various colours. She wore a pretty multi-coloured stone necklace and matching earrings which swayed as she bounced down the stairs.

'Good morning, Draco,' she sang as she approached.

The students all turned to watch her approach him with sceptically raised eyebrows, waiting for him to grind her to the ground with a scathing comment. Instead he gave her a smirk and took her hand, kissing it lightly.

She laughed and moved to his side.

'Ready to go to Hogsmeade?' he asked, voice loud enough to carry to every student in the gobsmacked room.

'Yes, I hid my shoes last night so I wouldn't have to try to find them,' she replied as he wound his arm around her waist and she did likewise.

At those words he glared at the students, settling his gaze on the Ravenclaws. He held his glare until they began to shuffle uncomfortably. Warning to never mess with her again understood, he tugged he slightly and the two moved towards Filch to let them exit Hogwarts.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

Draco and Luna were married when they were twenty, of course. Fortunately, the two did fall in love before that date and brought out the best in each other, accepting and loving each other for who they were.

Narcissa did indeed lose her arguments with her daughter-in-law, but Luna's confident free-spirit style was deemed eccentric by the rest of society, so Narcissa was happy to give up the wardrobe arguments.

Lucius never really became used to his daughter-in-law's strange conversations, however he learnt to appreciate how they made people uncomfortable and so would purposely introduce her to people he wanted confused or set down.

Hermione and Ron married, as did Ginny and Harry, all living happily ever after. Neville soon found another girl and fell head-over-heels in love with her instead.

Daphne married Theo, the two built a comfortable marriage, although Theo wished he had known of Astoria's actions earlier as he was rebuffed at every turn by attempts to work closely with the Malfoy's after his marriage to Daphne.

Astoria left Europe and lived abroad for the remainder of her life, she found a love for travel and was happy with her independence. She had the opportunity to marry, but declined in the end, she valued her freedom to act as she wished without the judgement of society. Luna never called in the owed favour, instead sending a note saying thank you for the opportunity to be happy with Draco, please enjoy your life to its fullest.

 **THE END**


End file.
